She Is Miley Cyrus
| recorded = 2017–present | studio = | genre = | length = | label = RCA | producer = * BJ Burton * John Cunningham * King Henry * Mike Will Made It * Pluss * Mark Ronson * RZA * Jasper Sheff * Andrew Wyatt | prev_title = She Is Coming | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} }} She Is Miley Cyrus (stylized in all caps) }} is the upcoming seventh studio album by American singer Miley Cyrus. It was originally to be released in 2019, and is now expected to be released in 2020, by RCA Records. Cyrus completed the original version of the album between 2017 and May 2019, and stated that work began shortly before the release of her sixth studio album Younger Now in September 2017. However, recording sessions continued following several happenings in Cyrus' personal life, including her separation and divorce filing from husband Liam Hemsworth in August 2019. Cyrus' health issues and vocal cord surgery in November 2019 delayed progress on the project until early 2020. She Is Miley Cyrus is described by Cyrus as "genre-less" and a "mosaic of all the things that she's been before." She stated that it would feature elements of pop, hip hop, and alternative music that are commonly associated with her fourth and fifth studio albums Bangerz (2013) and Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz (2015), and are in contrast to the country pop sound of Younger Now. Cyrus collaborated with producers including Mike Will Made It, Mark Ronson, and Andrew Wyatt from Miike Snow. Featured artists will include Ghostface Killah, RuPaul, and Swae Lee. She Is Miley Cyrus will consist of three six-song EPs – She Is Coming, She Is Here, and She Is Everything – which will be released before the full-length album. The first EP was released on May 31; although the second EP was to be released in the summer and the third EP was to be released in the fall, their release dates are unscheduled . The lead single, "Mother's Daughter", was released on June 11, and peaked at number 54 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The second single, "Slide Away", was released on August 16, and peaked at number 47 on the Billboard Hot 100; it was released separately from the three EPs, but was later confirmed to be included on the record. Background and development | width = 25% | align = left }} Cyrus grew distant from the mainstream hip hop culture she was involved with while working on her albums Bangerz (2013) and Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz (2015), and leaned towards "rootsy" country music elements while making her sixth studio album Younger Now (2017). The album was released on September 29, 2017 to lukewarm critical and commercial performance. It received an average score of 58 out of 100 on Metacritic, and charted at number five on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with first-week sales of 33,000 copies and 45,000 overall album-equivalent units. Its lead single "Malibu" became her ninth top-ten single on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, while the title track peaked at number 79. Cyrus confirmed there would be no further singles only one month after the album was released and that she would not be touring for it. Two weeks before Younger Now was released, Cyrus stated that she was "over album" and was "already two songs deep on the next one;" however, she later said that she began working on the album in early 2018. Cyrus befriended Finnish singer Alma after they met at an album release party for Lykke Li's 2018 album So Sad So Sexy, and subsequently began writing songs together for her project. She first collaborated with British DJ Mark Ronson that summer; they released their first song "Nothing Breaks Like a Heart" as the lead single from Ronson's own album Late Night Feelings (2019) in November, which Cyrus described as a "nice introduction" to and "heavier" than her forthcoming record. While promoting "Nothing Breaks Like a Heart", Cyrus and Ronson told Matt Wilkinson of Beats 1 that they were "80% done" with their albums, and tentatively planned for Cyrus' project to be released in June 2019. In December, Cyrus acknowledged that the musical direction of Younger Now "wasn't exactly the home for her" and credited Ronson with "her carve out her sound, where she could do everything that wanted, which is more modern." Cyrus later revealed that she was collaborating with producers including Mike Will Made It, Andrew Wyatt from Miike Snow, and Theophilus London. The former played an integral part in Bangerz and Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz, and the latter two were new collaborators to Cyrus. In October 2019, Cyrus posted on social media that she was working with Swedish record producer Max Martin. Cyrus had most recently collaborated with Martin on the track "Don't Call Me Angel" with Ariana Grande and Lana Del Rey, which was released one month earlier. Speculated guest vocalists on Cyrus' record include Drake, Lady Gaga, and PartyNextDoor. It was reported that Cyrus and Shawn Mendes were collaborating on a song in January 2019. The tracks "Bad Karma" and "Never Be Me" were first discussed by Cyrus in January and July, respectively. In October, a whiteboard with a tentative track listing seen in one of Cyrus' Instagram Live videos suggested that she collaborated with Cardi B and Shawn Mendes. Release Prior to its official announcement, the album was listed among the most anticipated albums of 2019 by media outlets including Spin and Uproxx. It will be Cyrus' third full-length album released through her recording contract with RCA Records, following Bangerz and Younger Now, as Miley Cyrus & Her Dead Petz was released independently without affiliation to the label. Cyrus deleted all posts from her Instagram account in July 2018 and was absent from social media through November, when she returned to announce her collaboration with Ronson and continued work on her forthcoming record. Polish supermodel Anja Rubik posted a video of Cyrus singing to a sample of "Bad Karma" en route to the Met Gala on May 6, 2019. Cyrus held a private listening session of the album for iHeartRadio executives upon announcing its completion in May. On May 9, Cyrus announced on social media that she would be releasing new music on May 30, and later stated that the rollout of her new music would be "unconventional." On May 31, Cyrus tweeted that the record would be titled She Is Miley Cyrus, and that it would be preceded by three six-song extended plays: She Is Coming on May 31, She Is Here in the summer, and She Is Everything in the fall. Cyrus described the three EPs to be "different chapters to a trilogy" that together form the full-length record. She later explained that the "she" pronoun in the album title describes the "most confident version of herself." The release cycle of She Is Miley Cyrus was compared to that of Jason Mraz's 2008 album We Sing. We Dance. We Steal Things. and John Mayer's 2017 album The Search for Everything. Cyrus continued work on the record following her separation from husband Liam Hemsworth in August. The following month, it was reported that Cyrus was undecided between updating the existing album that was completed before her divorce or scrapping that version of the record altogether. Moreover, the release dates for She Is Here and She Is Everything were stated to now be unscheduled; the delay was attributed to "the other songs she had made being so far removed from who she is right now," which would make it "strange for her to release the EPs as they were." On October 20, the aforementioned whiteboard seen on Cyrus' Instagram Live video suggested that the release date for the full-length album was scheduled for her birthday on November 23, 2019. On the November 3 broadcast of The Official Big Top 40, Ronson stated that Cyrus' collaborations with him are tentatively planned to be released before the end of the year. On November 9, it was reported that Cyrus' new music would be delayed until early 2020 due to her vocal cord surgery earlier that month. Composition She Is Miley Cyrus is described by Cyrus as "genre-less" and a "mosaic of all the things that she's been before." Cyrus arranged the track listing of the three EPs to be "seasonal" in nature; she related She Is Coming to "to feel light and feel the warmth" of early summer, and She Is Here and She Is Everything to being "colder and a little darker" as the release cycle was planned to extend into the fall. She Is Here was inspired by "the present of where is at," while She Is Everything is comparatively more ballad-driven than the preceding EPs. Cyrus called some of her work with Ronson "rock driven, modern Debbie Harry or Joan Jett," while her respective collaborations with Mike Will Made It and Wyatt brought elements of hip hop and alternative pop. Singles "Mother's Daughter", from She Is Coming, was released as the lead single from She Is Miley Cyrus on June 11, 2019. Billboard reported that Cyrus considered the song to be a buzz single, and that a later single from She Is Here or She Is Everything would be promoted as a lead single. It debuted at number 54 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and its music video was released on July 2. "Slide Away" was released as the second single on August 16, 2019. It charted at number 47 in the United States, and its music video was released on September 6. Promotion May September 2019 Sam Keywanfar, founder of the media buying company MilkMoney, acknowledged that Cyrus conceptualized much of the marketing campaign for She Is Coming. Cyrus launched the hotline 1-833-SHE-IS-MC, which randomly plays messages prerecorded by Cyrus and prompts callers to leave a message, to coincide with the release of the first EP. International versions of the phone number were launched in Australia, Canada, Peru, Poland, Singapore, Spain, and the United Kingdom. The American hotline phone number appeared on out-of-home advertisements in Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Miami, Nashville, New York City, and London for four weeks following the release of the EP. It is a motif on several pieces of merchandise from her online store, including a condom being sold for USD$20 that was particularly discussed. Album sales will be assisted by the bundling of a digital copy of the album with each piece of merchandise purchased from the online store. Cyrus headlined several European festivals while promoting She Is Coming in spring and summer 2019. She first performed "Cattitude", "D.R.E.A.M.", and "Mother's Daughter" at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend in Middlesbrough on May 25, 2019. Cyrus performed at Primavera Sound in Barcelona on May 31, the Orange Warsaw Festival in Warsaw on June 1, Tinderbox in Odense on June 28, the Glastonbury Festival in Somerset on June 30, and the Sunny Hill Festival in Pristina on August 2. In the United States, she performed at the 2019 iHeartRadio Music Festival in Las Vegas on September 21. Tom Poleman, president of national programming for iHeartMedia, stated that Cyrus' participation was a significant factor in "driving ticket sales for the event." Cyrus was scheduled to headline Woodstock 50 in Watkins Glen, New York on August 16. Her participation was confirmed when the event lineup was announced on March 19; she withdrew from the lineup on July 30, and the event was cancelled altogether the following day. Cyrus performed "Slide Away" at the 2019 MTV Video Music Awards in Newark, New Jersey on August 26; she previously stated that she would not perform at the award show in July, and her performance was announced on the day of the event. Forthcoming plans An accompanying tour for She Is Miley Cyrus, first discussed in November 2019, was reported to be delayed with the album itself due to Cyrus' vocal cord surgery earlier that month. Recorded tracks The album will have 18 tracks. * From She Is Coming ** "Cattitude" (featuring RuPaul) ** "D.R.E.A.M." (featuring Ghostface Killah) ** "Mother's Daughter" ** "The Most" ** "Party Up the Street" (with Swae Lee and Mike Will Made It) ** "Unholy" * Other recorded tracks ** "American Dream" ** "Bad Karma" ** "Coldblood" ** "Golden G String" ** "Mary Jane" ** "Naked" (featuring Cardi B) ** "Never Be Me" ** "Play with Fire" (featuring Shawn Mendes) ** "Sagittarius" ** "Slide Away" ** "Victoria" Notes References Category:2020 albums Category:Albums produced by Mark Ronson Category:Albums produced by Mike Will Made It Category:Albums produced by RZA Category:Miley Cyrus albums Category:RCA Records albums Category:Upcoming albums